Pandora's Box
by JadeKanameHimura
Summary: A USUK fic I blame this on my imagination and my friends xD I hope you all like it M to be safe and for possible future chapters xD
1. Chapter 1

**Pandora's box**

**AN: I own nothing but the storyline~ OvO**

Rain drops fell from the sky, landing on the two nations stood side by side. Silence surrounded them, a pained silence following another arguement... It was as if the rift between them was growing... The taller male turned away, walking away from the cliff they were stood on.

Silence that darkened the longer it remained...

Simple words that shattered a whole world...

"I'm sorry, America."

Tears falling from soft emerald eyes, the whisper barely heard by the American, who turned, eyes wide.

A body falling backwards.

A pained shout...

"ENGLAND."

Feelings of regret... Whispered words...

"I'm sorry..."

Running, he tried to catch Englands hand...

He missed...

England fell from the cliff and as he fell, he spoke.

"Forget me..."

He hit the water, sinking beneath it... As he slowly went deeper he started to fade away... Scotland and Wales had more land, North Ireland was larger... And... England was no more.

A pale form faded from one world and into another, watching the living nations from elsewhere.

"I'm sorry..."

He stood, watching through the glass like surface of the body of water as America collapsed to the floor in tears.

"I'm so...so sorry..."

Turning his back, the pale, bloodied form of England turned and walked away. The more he walked, the more memories he lost. Slowly he became nothing but an empty shell, a broken puppet in a toy box.

Trapped forever in Pandoras box.

Left behind.

Forgotten.

Abandoned.

Betrayed.

Empty.

Nothing...

**((Opinions and reviews are welcomed but it's up to you xD))**


	2. Chapter 2

**((I own nothing but the storyline and the demon. Enjoy.))**

Pain.

Darkness.

Loneliness.

Feelings that took over his whole body.

Tears fell as he watched that pale form fall from the cliff.

A pleading cry.

"ENGLAND!"

He collapsed to the floor, ignoring the tears rolling down his cheeks.

"England… Why…?"

His thoughts drifted to the events of the previous week, his body trembling as the Brit's actions slowly started to make sense…

"England… You… You knew…" He started to cry harder, louder.

Fists smashed into the muddy ground over and over.

Rain soaked a dishevelled form.

Thoughts, memories, drifted through his mind.

_England sighed softly as he walked into the room._

_America noticed and walked over._

"_Hey, England, how are ya?" _

_England just smiled at America. A sad, tired smile. _

"_I'm fine… Just a bit tired. There's a meeting going on, we should take our seats."_

_England sighed once more as he took his seat, appearing distracted through the meeting._

_His glance would occasionally stray to look around the room._

_Looking at the nations._

_Watching them… Almost as if…_

"_As if he's memorising what we look like."_

_The words were spoken by a worried, quiet blonde. A French accent murmured the words softly, as if coming to a realisation. _

_America looked at France, frowning, "What are you talking about…?"_

_France just sighed and shook his head, looking away._

_France had noticed._

_Of course he would notice. _

_He had known England for years. _

_Had spent time protecting him from his 'brothers'._

_England was still looking around the room when he was called up._

_His words shocked them all._

"_I-I'm sorry… I forgot my work…"_

_Silence reigned through the room._

_England cleared his throat._

"_A-Anyway, I would… would like to apologise to all of you. I know I'm not the best of friends with, well, any of you… But… My behaviour is inexcusable, forgetting my work like this. So I-I'm sorry."_

_He took his seat once more, resting his head in his hands._

_Pale._

_Exhausted._

_But nobody noticed apart from a few._

_France noticed. So did Spain, although he would never admit it. _

_And so did America._

_That single apology, they could tell, was meant as an apology for more then just forgetting his work. _

_Every nation could tell at least that._

_Silence._

_The meeting continued. _

_At the end, all of the nations left in groups._

_Nobody thought about England._

_Not even America._

_Alone in the meeting room at the end, he looked up, at the dark sky beyond the window._

_Left behind… _

Alfred sat up, trembling. He looked at the sky, the rain reminding him of what he had done when he had left England. His cold words as he had left his older brother behind.

Nothing more than a stepping stone.

Hands clenched into fists.

Eyes flaring with determination.

"I'll find you."

An arm raised to wipe away the tears, smearing mud across an angered face.

"I'll find you England. I'll find you…"

A decision.

Strong will.

"I'll find you and bring you home."

_**A dark room filled with broken toys and dolls.**_

_**A broken nation, nothing more than an old puppet.**_

_**A broken will.**_

_**No more fire.**_

_**Blank eyes.**_

_**Dull, colourless eyes.**_

_**No signs of life…**_

_**And…**_

_**A demon.**_

_**A demon that had finally gotten what it wanted.**_

_**No more England.**_

_**Only a broken puppet for it to have.**_

_**For it to use.**_

_**A clawed hand ran down pale skin.**_

_**Skin eerily reminiscent of a china doll.**_

_**Crimson lips, a bead of blood running from the corner.**_

_**Soft breaths.**_

_**In…**_

_**Out…**_

_**In…**_

_**Out…**_

_**And…**_

_**Dull eyes, no longer of a shining, emerald hue..**_

_**Blank to the world…**_

_**His head was lifted, turned to look in a mirror.**_

_**Look at the nations beyond it.**_

"_**Look, Arthur, look at what you no longer are. What you are no longer a part of. Where you are no longer needed. No longer wanted."**_

_**No sound escaped the broken toy, as was his curse. **_

_**A toy in a toy box.**_

_**A broken puppet in Pandora's box.**_


End file.
